La force du coeur
by Cleopatrej
Summary: Voilà un an que tu es marié. Voilà un an que je souffre. Pour faire passer ma peine de cœur, je me suis réfugiée dans le travail. Mage de rang S, je pars en mission pour une duré indéterminée. Mais avant de partir, j'ai demandé au Maître de te remettre un courrier, au cas ou si je meurs.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde. Nous revoilà parti pour de nouvelle aventures au sein de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Bon cette fois-ci, ma fiction repose sur Natsu et Lucy. Il y aura un petit fond de Nali... mais ce n'est point important.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, les personnages appartiennent tous à l'univers de Hiro Mashima

Allez, bonne lecture à tous :-)

Grang merci à ma Bêta-lectrice : Caladwen7 qui a lut, corrigé et approuvé ce chapitre !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Dans la ville de Magnolia, à la guilde de Fairy Tail, tout paraissait normal jusqu'à ce que…

 **-** **KIAAA ! LUCYYY !** hurla désespérément un jeune homme aux cheveux étonnamment roses et aux yeux noirs dans le bureau du maître de la guilde.  
 **\- Natsu, calme-toi s'il te plait…**  
 **-** **Tu me demandes de me calmer, le Vieux ?!** hurla le jeune homme, en larmes. **Eh ben non, je peux pas, tu entends, je peux pas !**

Makarov Draer, regarda le jeune en colère, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire pour qu'il puisse sécher ses larmes. Le maître considérait tous les membres de la guilde comme ses enfants, et il ne supportait pas de voir l'un d'eux perdre le sourire.

 ***FLASHBACK***

Une jeune blonde du nom de Lucy Heartfilia rentra dans la guilde. Elle alla s'installer au bar, où une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs essuyait énergétiquement un verre.

 **\- Alors Lucy, comment vas-tu** **aujourd'hui** **?** demanda la barmaid. **  
-** **Je sais pas. Franchement Mira, je peux plus faire semblant, c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi une nouvelle mission hier. Je pars ce soir. Et comme c'est une mission périlleuse, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer. Ça va me faire du bien de m'éloigner…**  
 **-** **Ah, je vois…** **  
-** **Dis Mira, le Maitre est-il dans son bureau ?** **  
-** **Oui.** **  
-** **OK. Je monte le voir.** **  
**

En se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui menaient vers le bureau du Maitre, elle vit les mariés Dragneel s'embrassant. En effet, son meilleur ami, Natsu, s'était marié il y a de ça un an avec Lisanna Strauss, la sœur cadette de Mirajane la barmaid. Cette vue lui brisa le cœur. Lucy se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le bureau, ignorant royalement les appels de son camarade.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau et entendit "entrez". Elle ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

 **-** **Ah Lucy, mon enfant. Tout va bien ?** **  
-** **Oui, Maitre.** **  
-** **Bien.** **Assieds-toi** **, s'il te plaît… En quoi puis-je t'aider ?** **  
-** **Comme vous le savez, je pars ce soir en mission, et je voudrais que vous donniez ceci à Natsu. Mais… en privé. Sans la présence de sa femme, s'il vous plait,** dit Lucy en tendant une enveloppe au Maitre.  
 **-** **Mon enfant…** soupira-t-il. **Je vais lui donner cette lettre. Mais, ma fille, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas ?**  
 **-** **De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?** demanda-t-elle en se levant.  
 **-** **Rien… Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps.**

De retour dans la grande salle, le rose s'approcha de la blonde.

 **-** **Hey Lucy, on fait une mission ensemble ? Cela fait longtemps.** **  
-** **Non...** Lui dit-elle froidement **. J'ai déjà une mission. En solo.** **  
-** **Hummm bien, comme tu voudras…** lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis il alla rejoindre sa femme, et Lucy se dirigea vers Erza et Réby.

 **\- Alors** **Lucy, il avance ton roman ?** **  
-** **Non, Réby. Je n'ai plus d'inspiration.** **  
-** **Comment cela se fait ?** intervint la rousse.  
 **-** **Je ne sais pas Erza, je ne sais pas.** **  
-** **Natsu n'aurait-il pas quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire ?** **  
-** **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...** répondit la blonde en rougissant.  
 **-** **Lucy, même un aveugle verrait que tu es folle amoureuse de lui !** **  
-** **Je dois m'en aller Erza,** se contenta de répondre Lucy en se levant. **A bientôt les filles.**

Elle sortit de la guile et partit en direction de chez elle. Àh, la guilde…

 **-** **Natsu ! Peux-tu venir un moment ?** **  
-** **J'arrive, le vieux.**

Confortablement installé à son bureau, Makarov considéra Natsu et lui tendit une enveloppe. Celui-ci s'assit en face du Maitre, se demandant ce que pouvait contenir cette enveloppe.

 **-** **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** **  
-** **Quelqu'un m'a demandé de te la remettre.** **  
**

Natsu soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ? Il retourna l'enveloppe entre ses doigts et la porta à son nez. D'un odorat sensible, il reconnut le parfum de Lucy, ainsi que celle de larmes sèches. Mais que se passait-il ? Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit le courrier.

" _Natsu,_

 _Je suis heureuse de t'avoir connu, et que tu m'aies_ _amenée_ _à la guilde. Grâce à toi, j'ai su ce que c'était que la vraie amitié avec Erza, Gray et toi…_ _  
_ _Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je sais que tu l'as remarqué, tu n'es pas idiot. Depuis que tu t'es marié avec Lisanna, ma vie s'effondre jour après jour, car la jalousie_ _consume_ _mon cœur. Cette réalité était claire comme de l'eau de roche, mais j'avais refusé de l'admettre : je suis folle amoureuse de toi._ _  
_ _Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne peux supporter vos baisers, vos regards, vos grands sourires. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère partir dans des missions pour de longues dates, afin de te sortir de mon cœur._ _  
_ _Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne cherche à combattre les sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Malgré toutes mes tentatives, tu restes le seul que mon cœur veut voir, veut aimer. Le chagrin me ronge de l'intérieur. Une vie sans toi ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Pour toi, je suis prête à donner ma vie, mon âme._ _  
_ _Je t'aime tant, si tu savais. Mais voilà, aujourd'hui tu es engagé, et je ne peux rien y faire._ _  
_ _Je t'ai écrit cette lettre aujourd'hui, car je ne sais pas si je reviendrai à la guilde. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec elle une fois de plus. J'ai néanmoins compris une chose : l'amour est comme la foudre, on n'est nulle part à l'abri._ _  
_ _Voilà, maintenant tu sais pourquoi j'ai été aussi froide et distante avec toi depuis ton mariage. Je te demande pardon pour avoir ainsi gâché notre amitié._

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur_ _  
_ _Lucy_ _"_

Des larmes perlèrent sur le beau visage du rose, sous le regard triste de Makarov. Il ne savait pas ce que cette lettre disait, mais il eut une petite idée en entendant Natsu murmurer **"Moi aussi, je t'aime de toute mon âme."**

 ***FIN DU FLASHBACK*** **  
**

 **-** **Natsu, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de suivre ton instinct et ton cœur... Vas, mon fils, vas !**

Makarov Draer regardait le rose d'un air grave. Natsu se leva alors d'un bon de sa chaise et sortit du bureau, descendit les escaliers à vitesse grand V et sortit de la guilde, ignorant sa femme qui l'appelait sous le regard surpris des autres. Maintenant, il n'avait qu'une seule priorité : retrouver la blonde. " _Puisque je n'ai pas le choix, je préfère partir dans des missions pour de longues dates, afin de te sortir de mon cœur… Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne cherche à combattre les sentiments que j'ai pour toi…"_ Ces phrases le torturaient. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu commettre l'erreur de sa vie en ignorant son amour pour la blonde ?  
Il avait découvert l'amour, mais il n'avait pas su le donner à la bonne personne.

Il courrait à folle allure, bousculant tout sur son passage, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser auprès des passants scandalisés. Il arriva devant l'appartement de la blonde, à bout de souffle, grimpa au mur et entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre.

 **\- LUCY !** beugla-t-il. Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. **Lucy…** dit-il s'agenouillant, puis en laissant ses larmes couler.

Son regard se dirigea alors vers le réveil de la blonde, sur sa table de chevet. 17 Heures 25. Le dernier train qui quittait Magnolia était à 18 heures. Il reprit espoir et recommença sa folle course, mais cette fois-ci en direction de la gare de la ville.

 _Pendant ce temps, à la guilde..._ _  
_  
 **-** **Lisanna, calme-toi, sèche tes larmes.** **  
-** **Non, je ne peux pas. Je l'ai perdu.**

Lisanna Strauss Dragneel était inconsolable. Elle était dans les bras de sa sœur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Erza et Gray, assis à côté d'elle, affichaient un regard impassible face à ce spectacle triste. D'un côté ils étaient heureux pour leur ami aux cheveux roses, mais de l'autre ils étaient tristes face à la peine que devait endurer la blanche. Mais c'était ainsi. Dans ce triangle amoureux, il était sûr que l'un d'eux allait souffrir, mais Lisanna ne pensait pas que cela ferait aussi mal.

 **-** **Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas,** se plaignit Lisanna. **En fait, il ne m'a jamais… jamais fait… l'amour, il ne m'a… jamais touchée. Et il murmure** _ **son**_ **prénom dans son sommeil…**  
 **-** **Nous savons tous depuis le début que ces deux-là s'aiment comme deux malades. Ils se dévoraient du regard lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour ne pas s'en rendre compte,** la coupa Gray.  
 **-** **Rends-toi à l'évidence, petite** **sœur.** **Lucy aurait très bien pu essayer de tout faire pour vous séparer. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui : qui aurait eu le courage de laisser partir son amoureux avec une autre ?** **  
-** **Elle a préféré le voir heureux avec toi, quitte à ce que cela lui brise le cœur en mille morceaux.**

Lisanna quitta les bras de sa sœur et partit de la guilde. Elle rentra chez elle et monta dans sa chambre. Elle alla ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en sortit un dossier de couleur rose.

\- _J'aurais aimé ne jamais les sortir…_ pensa-t-elle.

* * *

A la la, l'amour, que c'est compliqué !

Natsu parviendra-t-il a retrouver Lucy?

Et quel sont les documents que Lisanna a en main ?

Voilà, le premier chapitre est fini. j'espère qu'il vous à plus. :-), A bientôt !

Bisous


	2. Chapter 2

_Dans le chapitre précédent_ _:  
_

 _Lucy est partie en mission en laissant à Makarov une lettre à remettre à Natsu, marié à Lisanna. Prenant conscience de ses sentiments endormis pour la blonde, celui-ci décide de la ramener à tous prix. De son côté, Lisanna, triste comme jamais, alla sortir de son tiroir un dossier avec des documents…  
_

Que va-t-il se passer ?  
Natsu arrivera-t-il à ramener Lucy ?  
Si oui, acceptera-t-elle les sentiments du rose ?  
Si non, que fera le rose ?  
Et quels sont ces documents que Lisanna tient en sa possession ?

(WolfBlut, je te remercie pour tes encouragements et j'espère de tout cœur que ma fiction continuera à te plaire.)

Je remercie ma Bêta-lectrice : Caladwen7 pour avoir lut, corrigée et approuvée ce chapitre

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Natsu continuait toujours sa folle course vers la gare de Magnolia. Totalement perdu, désorienté, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il était en train de perdre sa chance, son cœur, dû à son manque d'intelligence. _« Je ne suis qu'un imbécile »_ jura-t-il avant de percuter de plein fouet, une petite fille aux cheveux bleu foncé, accompagnée d'une petite chatte blanche.

 **\- Natsu ? Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?  
\- Désolé Wendy, mais je suis pressé : je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour bousculer les gens ! Imagine si tu avais fait du mal à Wendy !** maugréa la chatte.  
 **\- Tu as raison Charuru, je vais essayer de faire plus attention.  
**

Il était vrai que Charuru était très protectrice envers Wendy. Son caractère glacial donnait froid dans le dos. C'était l'une des membres de la guilde qui ne passait vraiment pas par quatre chemins quand elle voulait dire quelque chose. 

**\- Wendy, tu as l'heure sur toi ?  
\- Oui. Il est 17 heures 40.  
\- Humm… Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais le temps d'utiliser le sort de Troya sur moi ? C'est important…**  
 **\- Non mais quel toupet !** s'indigna la petite chatte. **Non seulement tu la bouscules, mais tu veux en plus que Wendy utilise de la magie pour toi !**  
 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charuru** , coupa la jeune fille. **Non Natsu, j'ai pas le temps pour ce sort, mais j'ai ce qu'il te faut...** dit-elle en cherchant dans son sac. **Voilà…** s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant une fiole. **Ceci est l'équivalent du sort de Troya**.  
 **\- Merci Wendy. Que ferais-je sans toi ?** dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de la bleue.  
 **\- Mais de rien, Natsu ! Maintenant va… Il est déjà 17 heures 45.**

 **\- Dis, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un dernier service ? Si tu vois Happy, dis-lui de venir me rejoindre à la gare, s'il te plait.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Le rose reprit sa course en saluant la bleue de la main. Arrivé à la gare, il acheta un billet de train et le valida. Le train. Rien qu'à y penser, son mal des transports prit le dessus, et son teint verdâtre laissait franchement à désirer. Mais il se tapa le front. **« Bien sûr ! »** Il sortit de sa poche la fiole de Wendy et l'ouvrit. **« Beuurk ! La couleur laisse vraiment à désirer ! Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller… »** Il la but d'un traite, en faisant une grimace à la fin. **« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi. »** La potion avait un léger goût de ketchup et de glace au chocolat fondu.

Natsu reprit alors ses recherches…

 _Du côté de Lucy_

**\- Mon amour, es-tu avec ta femme ? Bien sûr, que je suis idiote… C'est elle qui partage ta vie… C'est tellement dur de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés, de ne pas voir ton visage innocent, ton sourire, tes yeux… Mon cœur a besoin du rayon de soleil que tu es… Je voudrais mourir, tant mon cœur est meurtri.**

Perdue dans ses pensées, des perles de diamants sortant de ses yeux, Lucy était assise, seule, dans un wagon.

 **\- Je t'invoque ! Ouvre-toi, porte du Verseau ! Viens à moi Aquarius !**

Une sirène aux cheveux bleu clair se matérialisa dans le wagon. Ne prenant pas la peine de cacher son mécontentement envers sa maitresse, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de ressentir de la tristesse pour Lucy.

 **\- Aquariuuusss !** pleura Lucy en se jetant dans les bras de la bleue. 

La sirène parut agacée, mais elle ne repoussa pas la blonde. Elle caressa le dos de sa maîtresse pendant que celle-ci déversait ses larmes sur sa poitrine. La bleue se tenait bien droite, le regard blasé. 

**\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'invoquer si ce n'est pas important…  
\- Je suis… désolée, mais tu… es la seule… la seule…  
** **\- Chuuut,** la coupa la bleue. **C'est encore ce Dragon Slayer ?** demanda-t-elle en soupirant. **Tu aurais dû écouter ton maître, Lucy,** dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
 **\- Non, je ne veux pas…**  
 **\- Tais-toi, maintenant !** ordonna la bleue. 

C'était le monde à l'envers : Lucy était la maîtresse, et pourtant elle obéit sans broncher à Aquarius. La blonde finit par s'endormir sur la poitrine de la bleue. La sirène regarda sa propriétaire : elle ne l'avait jamais vue aussi déstabilisée, aussi vulnérable, aussi meurtrie à cause d'un homme. Une seule phrase, une seule de sa propriétaire et elle mettrait fin à ses souffrances en s'occupant du rose. Le train se mit en marche. Une autre forme se matérialisa dans le wagon. Aquarius la regarda.

 **\- Aquarius du Verseau.  
\- Virgo de la Vierge,** la salua celle-ci.  
 **\- Le jeune Natsu arrive.**

 **\- J'espère pour toi que c'est une blague !**

 **\- Non, Aquarius du Verseau. Et il a une aura déterminée.**

Les deux esprits se regardèrent et soupirèrent en même temps.

Natsu venait en effet de se rendre compte que le train quittait la gare. Il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, et il sauta juste à temps sur le toit du train. Malgré le vent qui fouettait son visage, il était heureux. Oui, heureux. Il était à deux doigts de la retrouver, de la serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et se mit à marcher sans les rouvrir, se fiant à son odorat. Humant son parfum. Un mélange de fruits des bois et de vanille. Sauvage et délicat à la fois. Ce délicat parfum fut gâché par un autre. Un autre que la salamandre connaissait parfaitement. Une odeur de savane… Natsu ouvrit les yeux. Il n'était plus seul sur le toit du train.

 **\- Je suis désolé Natsu, mais tant que je ne connaitrais pas tes intentions envers ma maîtresse, je ne te laisserais pas passer.  
\- Loki... Ou devrais-je dire… Léo du Lion.**

Lisanna marchait maintenant dans les rues de Magnolia, un dossier rose à la main, les yeux rouges entourés de cernes. Elle était malheureuse. Désorientée. Perdue. Son bonheur venait de s'écrouler. L'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout s'en était allé, écoutant ce que lui dictait son cœur. Elle passa devant l'église où elle s'était mariée, un an auparavant. Son cœur se déchira. Ses larmes coulèrent de nouveaux, et d'un pas lourd, elle reprit son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était arrêtée devant les marches d'un bâtiment : la mairie. Elle monta et se dirigea vers le secrétariat. 

**Bonjour Madame, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr le Maire.**

 **Très bien, je vais vous annoncer. Patientez, je vous prie. Comment vous vous appelez ?**

 **Lisanna Dragneel Strauss**

 **Bien**

Lisanna s'assit sur un siège tandis que la jeune femme quittait son bureau pour entrer dans une autre pièce derrière. Elle en ressortit quelque secondes plus tard. 

**\- Mademoiselle, Mr le Maire va vous recevoir dans quelques instants.  
\- Bien.  
**

 _Cinq minutes plus tard...  
_

 **\- Madame Dragneel, comment allez-vous ? Venez ! Entrez, je vous en prie.  
**

Un homme approchant la cinquantaine venait de sortir d'une salle. Il avait un large sourire, chaleureux. Lisanna se leva, suivit le maire et entra dans le bureau de celui-ci.

 **\- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie ! En quoi puis-je vous aider, Madame Dragneel ?  
\- Je suis venue vous demander de bien vouloir accepter ma demande de divorce,** dit-elle en déposant son dossier rose sur le bureau. 

Le maire scruta le visage de la blanche. Désespoir. Tristesse. Peur. Lisanna n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il ouvrit le fameux dossier : il y trouva l'acte de mariage de Lisanna, une demande de divorce fraichement écrite, un testament... Le maire soupira. 

**\- Pourquoi vouloir divorcer maintenant ? Vous savez jeune femme, tous les couples connaissent des hauts et des bas, et si vous ne vous battez pas…**  
 **\- Dans ma situation, il est inutile de se battre quand on sait qu'on a déjà perdu,** le coupa la blanche.  
 **\- Très bien, ceci est votre choix, mais… pourquoi y a-t-il un testament ?  
\- Au retour de mon mari… De Natsu, pardon… je vais partir en mission, et étant mage, je risque ma vie tous les jours…**  
 **\- Très bien.  
**

Le maire signa les documents et, une fois que la blanche l'eût remercié, celle-ci quitta le bureau du chef de l'État de la ville. Elle passa chez elle déposer les papiers du divorce, puis elle se dirigea vers la guilde.

Deux jeunes hommes s'affrontaient férocement sur le toit d'un train. Natsu se défendait tant bien que mal, face au spécialiste du corps-à-corps… Ou disons plutôt qu'il retenait ses coups, car Loki était un des esprits de Lucy, et jamais il ne ferait de mal à un ami. Non, jamais. Il prit d'ailleurs, en plein visage, un coup de pied de la part de l'esprit stellaire. 

**\- Natsu, toi pour qui ma maîtresse n'a cessé de pleurer, pourquoi ne te bats-tu pas sérieusement ?  
**

Cette remarque sidéra le rose. Il ne pensait pas qu'il faisait autant de mal à la blonde. Il considéra un moment son ami. Son regard devint vide. 

**\- Je ne me battrai jamais sérieusement contre un ami, et qui de plus est un ami proche de la femme que j'aime. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir à nouveau pleurer ces larmes si précieuses par ma faute.**  
 **\- Je te retrouve enfin,** dit l'esprit en souriant et en posant une main sur l'épaule du rose. **Lucy est avec Aquarius du Verseau et Virgo de la Vierge, dans le cinquième compartiment de ce train.  
\- Merci Loki.  
\- Mais je te préviens, la Salamandre, et je ne vais pas te le répéter. Fais couler une seule de ses perles de diamant et tu le regretteras amèrement.  
\- Message reçu.**

Le chef des signes du zodiaque disparut, et Natsu reprit sa course. Arrivé à destination, il reprit son souffle et arracha une partie de la toiture du train avec son poing, puis il l'envoya valser plus loin. Le vacarme réveilla Lucy, qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras d'Aquarius. La Salamandre, quant à lui, descendit dans le wagon, et il la vit.

Et voilà. Le deuxième chapitre. l'amour donne vraiment des ailes :-)

Il la regarde. elle le regarde. que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Lucy va-t-elle suivre ce que lui dicte son cœur?

Et c'est quoi cette histoire de testament?

Fichu triangle amoureux( je vois pas comment appeler cela)

je vous dit à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :-)


	3. Chapter 3

_Dans le chapitre précédent_ _:  
_

 _Natsu se mit à la recherche de Lucy, pour mettre les choses au clair._ _Lisanna, quant à elle, alla voir l'homme principal de la ville de Magnolia, le maire, pour que celui-ci officialise son divorce._ _  
_ _Le dragon slayer_ _se battit contre son ami Loki, l'un des esprits de Lucy._ _Après un bref échange, celui-ci céda le passage au rose._ _Le chasseur détruisit en partie la toiture du train (c'est un mage de Fairy Tail, quand même ! ) ), entra dans le wagon et vit sa belle._

*Dans ce chapitre, il y n'aura presque que du Nalu*

* Mes remerciements à Caladwen, ma bêta-lectrice( je sais pas si ça ce dit) *

* * *

L'amour est plus fort que tout

Ils se regardèrent. Un regard intense. Ils rougirent. Un silence de mort régnait. La blonde avait encore des traces de larmes sèches. Elle ferma les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la guilde avec sa femme et les autres ? Et surtout, bon sang, pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Son regard déstabilisant provenant de ses yeux onyx la fit rougir. Les deux esprits qui étaient dans le wagon avec eux rentrèrent dans leur monde, les laissant ainsi seuls. Tous seul.

Natsu s'approcha de Lucy, posa sa main sur la tête de la blonde, puis colla son front à celui de la constellationniste. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud se poser sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux sous le regard pénétrant du chasseur de dragon. Celui-ci soupira.

\- **Lucy… Que vais-je faire de toi ?**

Elle ne répondit pas et se mit à pleurer. Natsu entendit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il s'en voulait terriblement de voir Lucy souffrir, de la voir pleurer. Ce qu'il pouvait détester sentir cette odeur salée sur elle ! Il la serra contre lui.

\- **Chuuut… Maintenant je suis là, et je vais plus te laisser... Plus jamais... Je te le promets** , lui chuchota-t-il.

Lucy s'écarta de lui, de quelques petits pas, le considéra un moment, puis... BAAAAM ! Le rose reçut une claque monumentale, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Qu'avait-il dit de mal pour mériter ça ? Il voulait juste la réconforter un peu ! Natsu la regarda d'un air étonné et un peu courroucé, tout en se massant sa joue rosie.

\- **Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu m'as giflé ?**

BAAAM ! Alors là, il ne comprenait plus rien ! Non mais franchement, ces femmes ! Est-ce qu'elles vous donnaient toujours des claques pour rien ? Natsu avait couru comme un malade pour retrouver Lucy à la gare. Pas de bol, il avait raté le train, et il s'était remis à courir pour le rattraper et sauter sur son toit. Et encore pas de bol, il était tombé sur Loki, avait entamé un combat, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par laisser passer le rose. Quand enfin, il l'avait retrouvée, il se faisait gifler ! Et deux fois, en plus ! Franchement, sa blonde était vraiment pire qu'Erza, quand elle le voulait. Mais bon, le temps n'était pas à la réflexion Lucy allait lui donner une troisième baffe quand Natsu lui saisit ses deux poignets et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il sentit une chaleur s'emparer de lui, une chaleur différente de la sienne, plus douce. Un autre type de chaleur ? C'était un comble : lui, le chasseur de dragon de feu, ne connaissait pas cette chaleur ? Elle s'emparait de lui de plus en plus vite à mesure qu'il regardait la blonde dans ses beaux yeux chocolat. Son cœur aussi s'était mis à battre plus vite. Mais que se passait-il, bon sang ?

Leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite. Ils ne contrôlaient plus leur respiration. Lucy sentait le souffle de Natsu se poser sur son visage. Elle l'aimait, oh oui, elle l'adorait… Mais lui ?… Et puis, sans prévenir, Natsu l'embrassa. Un simple baiser innocent. Baiser qui devint de plus en plus intense. Natsu lâcha ses poignets, et Lucy en profita pour passer une main dans les doux cheveux du rose tout en se collant à lui, tout en plaquant son autre main dans son dos. Natsu passa sa main autour de la taille de la blonde, et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Le baiser si intense devint langoureux. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait autour de ces deux-là, leurs cœurs parlaient à leur place. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

BAAAM ! Et voilà, une nouvelle gifle. Natsu regarda Lucy, blasé… Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Mais il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il avait aimé ce baiser.

\- **Pourquoi ? QUE VEUX-TU DE MOI, NATSU ?** **  
**- **Je veux pas que tu partes. Je veux que tu reviennes avec moi à la guilde. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant… Je veux…** **  
**- **Eh bien non** **, je ne retournerai pas avec toi à la guilde ! Et plus rien… plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, tu entends ? Plus rien !** **  
**- **À bon ? Mais pourquoi ?** **  
**- **D'abord,** **pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?**

Natsu eut une lueur amusée dans les yeux. On disait qu'il était idiot, mais franchement… Lucy n'était vraiment pas douée pour changer de sujet. Elle dut s'en rendre compte, car elle rougit.

\- **Et toi ? Pourquoi tu y as répondu ?**

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. BAAAM ! Non mais décidément, elle était déchainée, la petite Lucy !

\- **C'est la quatrième ! Lucy, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?**

\- **QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE** _ **TOI**_ **TU FAIS ICI, DANS CE FICHU TRAIN ? POURQUOI ME FAIS-TU AUTANT DE MAL EN ME DONNANT CE BAISER ?**

\- **Lucy…**  
\- **TU DEVRAIS ETE AVEC LA SALETE QUI TE SERT DE FEMME !**  
\- **Lucy…**

\- **JE T'EMMERDE, ESPECE DE FICHU DRAGON DE PACOTILLE ! JE T'EMMERDE, JE T'EMMERDE AUTANT… que je t'aime.**

Après avoir hurlé de toutes ses forces, Lucy fondit en larmes. Il ne les comprendra jamais, ces femmes.

\- **Le pire, LE PIRE, Natsu, c'est que tu me l'avais dit… Tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais, et un mois après tu t'es marié ! Voilà ce que tu m'as fait. Voilà pourquoi je te hais. Et voilà pourquoi tu vas me le payer, Natsu !**

Houlà… Il le sentait mal… très mal, même.

\- **Lucy… Attends, s'il te plait…**  
\- _**Vous qui mesurez le ciel, ouvrez-le !**_  
\- **Lucy...** Natsu commençait à paniquer.  
\- _**Toutes les étoiles de l'univers, montrez-nous votre lumière !**_  
\- **Lucy… Écoute-moi, s'il te plait…**  
\- _**Ô Tetrabiblos, toi qui commandes à mes esprits**_ …

Ni une ni deux, Natsu l'embrassa. Il embrassa Lucy avec tout l'amour qu'il avait… Tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner. Et elle y répondit. Elle oublia toute sa colère, et s'abandonna aux lèvres de cet homme. Ils se séparèrent. Tenant son doux visage entre ses mains, Natsu lui dit tout simplement...

\- **Lucy, je t'aime.**  
\- **Tu m'as dit la même chose il y plus d'un an.**  
\- **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je suis sûr d'une chose : je suis fou de toi.**  
\- **Je ne peux pas te…**

On entendit des bruits de pas précipités, et la porte de leur wagon s'ouvrit à la volée. Quatre gardes étaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Problème. Panique. Natsu sourit, dévoilant ses crocs, et il regarda Lucy…

\- **Non non non, n'y pense même pas Natsu… Non, il en est hors de question…**

L'ignorant royalement, Natsu souleva Lucy et la porta sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

\- **Natsu, dépose-moi par terre !** s'exclama Lucy. **Dépose-moi, je t'ai dit !**

La Salamandre soupira, blasée par le comportement enfantin de la constellationniste, qui en passant avait manqué de détruire le train avec son Urano Métria. Le rose sauta sur le toit du train, les gardes à ses trousses. Pressentiments. Peur.

\- **Natsu… Ne me… Tu penses quand même pas… NATSUUUU !** **  
**

Et voilà. Cet imbécile avait sauté dans le vide ! C'était la fin. Elle le savait. Ils allaient mourir sans revoir leurs amis. Ils ne verraient plus les magnifiques cerisiers légendaires de Magnolia. Elle, elle allait rejoindre sa mère, et lui, eh bien lui...

Tout à coup, Lucy se rendit compte qu'ils ne tombaient plus. Au contraire, ils volaient dans les cieux.

\- **Lucy, tu devrais vraiment faire un régime !**  
\- **Happy !**

L'exceed bleu les portait dans le vide.

\- **Ravi de te revoir, Lucy !**

\- **Mais comment as-tu…**

\- **Happy, tu peux nous amener sur la colline, dans le parc ?** coupa Natsu

\- **Yes, sir !**

\- **Ce n'est pas trop loin ? Tu pourras tenir ?**

\- **Mais oui. Let's goooo !**

Et ils s'envolèrent…

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à Fairy Tail…_ _  
_  
- **Lisanna ?**  
\- **Oui,** **Erza ?**  
\- **Tu vas mieux ? Tu es partie comme une folle, ce matin.**  
\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Je vais rejoindre ma sœur.**  
\- **Bien.**

Lisanna se dirigea vers le bar, où sa sœur essuyait énergétiquement un verre avec une serviette.

\- **Ça y est Mira, je l'ai fait.**  
\- **Tu aurais dû attendre son retour pour que vous en discutiez** , soupira Mira.  
\- **Non, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas… Natsu ne m'a jamais aimée.**  
\- **Quoi ?** **Alors pourquoi s'est-il marié avec toi ?**  
\- **Je l'ai forcé…** avoua Lisanna en fondant en larmes.  
\- **Comment…**  
\- **Happy !** S'exclama un jeune fille de douze ans enviro, aux yeux marrons foncés avec des cheveux très longs et bleus foncés  
\- **Yes Wendy ! Ils sont de retour sur la colline dans le parc.**

Lisanna se retourna vers Happy, une profonde tristesse dans le regard. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers sa sœur.

\- **Mira-nee ?**  
\- **Oui, p'tite sœur ?**  
\- **Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, vas chez moi, dans ma chambre. Sur ma table de chevet, il y a un dossier rose. Gère-le pour moi. Je t'aime.**

Puis Lisanna sortit de la guilde. Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme un adieu… Lisanna ignora les cris de sa sœur, son cœur se déchirant plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, et elle se mit à courir au travers de la ville…

* * *

Alala, Lucy,Lucy,Lucy. Ton amoureux déplace des montagne pour te récupérer et toi tu ne fais que le gifler...!

Lisanna je suis fière de toi, tu as pris la bonne décision ! Mais ta sœur à raison, pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé avec ton "mari" ? que vas-t-il se passer ? pourquoi es tu partie aussi précipitamment ?

Et toi Lucy, vas-tu accorder le bénéfice du doute à Natsu ?

Et toi Natsu ? tu semble perdu ? as-tu fais ton choix ? Se sera Lucy ou Lisanna ? quel sera les conséquences de ta décision ?

Et vous chers Lecteur, à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?

j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus... A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà mon quatrième chapitre ! Youpi ! J'ai pas perdu l'inspiration ! :D

Je remercie ma Bêta-lectrice : Caladwen7, qui a lu, corrigé et approuvé ce chapitre

Dans le chapitre précédent : Après avoir affronté Loki, Natsu retrouva enfin sa blonde...Ils firent interromput et durent s'échapper par la vois des aires avec l'aide de Happy... L'Exceed les déposa sur la colline dans le parc de Magnolia et les deux jeunes amoureux reprire leur conversation. Ils se firent interrompre de nouveau par une personne... Lisanna

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Happy déposa Lucy et Natsu sur la colline. L'exceed tombait sous la fatigue.  
Ils restèrent un long moment assis, silencieux. La constellationniste n'arrivait pas à y croire : sous la colère, elle avait failli utiliser l'Urano Métria ! Dans un train ! Elle avait failli avoir sur la conscience la vie de plusieurs personnes ! Même si c'était à contrecœur, car elle était toujours en colère contre lui, elle remercia intérieurement la Salamandre. Sans son « intervention », Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé à cet instant-là. Natsu regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua même pas que son ami Happy s'envolait déjà au loin... Il s'était assis au coin d'un arbre.

\- **Je m'en rappelle** , dit Natsu en se levant. **C'était ici, au coucher du soleil, que je m'étais déclaré à toi, que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais.**  
\- **Comment Happy a-t-il su où nous étions**? demanda Lucy, préférant éviter le sujet.  
\- **J'avais croisé Wendy en route, et elle m'a donné une potion aussi puissante que le sort de Troya. Puis je lui ai demandé de trouver Happy et de lui dire de me rejoindre.**  
\- **Ah, je comprends. Je crois que, sans lui, on ne serait plus de ce monde.**  
\- **Je sais, mais revenons à nos moutons. Lucy, je me rappelle de ce soir-là… De la nuit où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais du plus profond de mon cœur… Et jusqu'à maintenant, c'est toujours le cas…**  
\- **Tu sais Natsu, je t'aime, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais comment savoir si toi, tu dis la vérité ? Comment te croire après tout ce qui s'est passé ?**  
\- **Luce.**..  
\- **Je ne peux tout simplement pas te croire ! Cela fait plus d'un an que tu es marié avec elle, plus d'un an que tu savoures ses lèvres, plus d'un an que… tu lui fais l'amour... Et plus d'un an que la douleur et la jalousie me rongent !**

Le rose s'approcha de la blonde et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il la regarda, respira profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux…

 **-** **Tu m'avoues tes sentiments, et après tu te jettes dans les bras de cette garce ?!** **  
-** **Chuuut... Écoute-moi. La seule chose que Lisanna et moi avons partagé, c'était des baisers. A chaque fois que j'essayais de lui faire l'amour, je n'y arrivais pas.**

Et il l'embrassa. Lucy était de nouveau prisonnière de ses sentiments. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Natsu était comme une drogue injectée dans ses veines, et les baisers, les caresses du rose étaient la dose vitale de la blonde. Elle se sentit fléchir. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent couchés à même le sol froid. Leur baiser se fit plus endiablé, plus langoureux. Le rose passa sa main sous le débardeur de la jeune femme et la déposa sur son ventre. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, et les baisers de Nastu descendirent dans son cou, laissant quelques marques d'appartenance par-ci et par-là, et il continua jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. La respiration de la blonde était saccadée. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissait faire. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la force de le repousser. Sa main dans les cheveux du rose, elle gémissait légèrement. Le rose allait lui retirer son haut…

 **\- Nastu ?!**

Les deux jeunes arrêtèrent aussitôt leur activité qui se transformait en quelque chose de pas très catholique, aussi rouges que des tomates.

 **-** **Lisanna ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** **  
-** **Natsu, mon amour, je suis venue te chercher. On rentre à la maison.** **  
-** **Je suis désolé Lis', mais là, nous devons mettre les choses au clair, et une bonne fois pour** **toutes.** **  
-** **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

Lisanna s'approcha, prit les mains de la Salamandre et le tira. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. Lucy regardait cette scène avec une seule envie : balancer Lisanna du haut de la colline. Sérieusement ? Pour qui se prenait-elle avec ses « Natsu, viens, on rentre à la maison ! » Il t'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas, nom d'une constellation !

 **\- Au contraire. Il y a de cela treize mois, au même endroit, j'ai dit à Lucy que je l'aimais. Une semaine après, tu m'as invité à célébrer cette nouvelle. Et après, plus rien ! C'était comme si mes sentiments envers ma Luce s'étaient évaporés ! Et depuis je ne voyais plus que toi, j'étais complètement aveuglé par toi. Et pourtant, je ressentais ce vide au fond de moi... Ce vide était comme un désespoir. C'est à cause de ça que j'ai jamais pu te donner ce que tu désires le plus : un enfant.**

La jeune blanche pleura sous ses paroles. Elle fuyait son regard. Elle lâcha sa main et recula de quelques pas. Dos à eux, elle prit la parole :

 **\- Natsu, le soir où tu as avoué à Lucy tes sentiments envers elle, j'étais là, cachée derrière les buissons. Ce que j'avais entendu ce soir-là m'a brisée… non… m'a détruite… Je t'aime depuis ma plus tendre enfance, Natsu. J'étais folle de rage et de jalousie. Je ne supportais plus de te voir avec elle. J'ai voulu passer à autre chose, mais mon cœur te réclamait. Il n'y avait pas un jour qui passait à Edoras sans que je ne pense à toi… Alors le lendemain, je suis partie pour une mission extrêmement dangereuse, je voulais absolument mourir. Sur ma route, j'ai rencontré une magicienne, et je lui l'ai acheté un filtre d'amour accompagné de ce collier qui est autour de mon cou.**

Elle leur montra un beau collier en argent, accompagné d'un serpent en pendentif, qui lui ornait le cou. Puis l'utilisatrice du Take Over reprit ses explications.

 **\- Le principe était simple : je devais mettre trois gouttes de ce filtre dans une boisson qui t'était destinée une fois par mois. Tant que tu continuais à regarder ce collier, ne serait-ce que trente minutes par jour, tu aurais eu le sentiment de m'aimer...**

 _«_ _Non, non, non… »_ pensa Lucy, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Tromper ainsi la personne que, soi-disant, tu aimes ! Lucy était déçue. Mais si la blonde était déçue, que devait en penser Natsu ? Après tout, il avait été trompé pendant tout ce temps, et s'était même marié à cause de son état soi-disant _« amoureux »_. Natsu avait les yeux fermés et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Pleurer. Cela faisait du bien. Il devait évacuer. La colère montait en lui autant qu'il appréciait la blanche.

\- **Lisanna, tu me déçois.** La voix du dragon slayer était menaçante... Terrifiante... **Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?**

La blanche ne répondit pas. Par honte. Elle avait honte de ses actes, mais pourtant, Lucy comprenait Lisanna. Quelle ironie !

 **\- Je t'aime** , répondit tout simplement Lisanna en se tournant vers eux. **Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé ! Tu as fait fondre les portes de mon cœur. Maintenant, je ne peux plus te laisser t'en aller. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau que de se sentir aimée par celui qu'on aime ? Même si ce filtre te manipulait, je me sentais aimée.. Si Lucy n'était pas apparue dans notre vie, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé...**  
\- **Lisanna, je t'aime... Moi aussi... Mais ne rend pas Lucy responsable de tes actes.**

QUOI ? Natsu pleurait. Et il avait dit qu'il aimait aussi Lisanna ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Lucy ne comprenait plus rien. La déclaration de Natsu donnait à Lucy le sentiment d'avoir été poignardée dans le dos. Là, c'en était trop.

\- **Natsu ?** murmura la blonde.  
\- **ll est vrai que tu m'aime, Natsu, mais pas autant que tu aimes Lucy. Moi je te plais, mais toi, tu es amoureux de la blonde.**  
\- **Lisanna…**  
\- **Natsu, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressentes tout ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Mais je veux que tu me le dises toi-même.**  
\- **Lisanna...**  
\- **MAINTENANT QUE NOUS SOMMES EN FACE DE TOI** **NATSU** **, FAIS TON CHOIX !**

Natsu regarda alternativement les deux jeunes femmes. Ce soir-là, il allait faire souffrir une des deux femmes de sa vie. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, c'est que celle qu'il choisirait, il la protégerait au prix de sa vie, et l'aimerait de toute son âme...

 **\- Lisanna, je t'aime, mais... Tu as raison. Je suis totalement et éperdument fou amoureux de Lucy. Elle me comble de sa sauvage attention, et elle pense à vous tous, qui pleurez quand ça ne va pas. Il n'y a rien de beau, parce que ça ne se manipule pas. Rien ni personne ne peut l'expliquer ou le comprendre, seul le cœur peut le ressentir.**

Natsu se rapprocha de Lucy et l'embrassa avec toute sa passion, tout son amour. Il avait fait son choix : c'était la constellationniste. Ils s'aimaient. Pas besoin de filtre d'amour. Pas besoin de médaillon. Dès qu'ils se regardaient, ils savaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Tout simplement s'embrasser.

 **\- Natsu…**

Le rose et la blonde se retournèrent vers la blanche. Ils étaient horrifiés par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux : Lisanna tenait une arme, un neuf millimètres, collé à sa tempe.

 **\- Lisanna, je t'en supplie, dépose cette arme…**

 **\- Je serais toi, mon amour, je ne m'approcherais pas ! Tout ce qui arrive est de la faute de la blondinette ! Si elle n'était pas arrivée à la guilde, tu serais encore amoureux de moi, comme quand on était petits...** **  
**

Lisanna pleurait à chaudes larmes. Ça faisait de la peine à Lucy. Elle savait ce que ressentait la blanche, puisqu'elle-même l'avait vécu durant plus d'un an. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas accepter le comportement de Lisanna.

 **\- Lisanna, ça suffit !** s'exclama Lucy. **Comment… Comment peux-tu réagir comme ça ?  
\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Lucy !  
\- En fait, tu sais quoi ? Tu n'es qu'une belle garce égoïste ! Moi, j'ai supporté le fait qu'il soit marié à toi, qu'il t'embrasse devant moi, qu'il te susurre des mots d'amour… Et toi… TOI, TU TE METS A REAGIR COMME UNE GAMINE POURRIE GATEE QUI, SI ELLE N'A PAS SON PETIT JOUJOU, NE TROUVE RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE QUE DE MENACER DE SE SUICIDER !  
\- Lucy, calme-toi mon cœur… **intervient le jeune homme aux cheveux roses. **  
\- QUE JE ME CALME ? QUE JE ME CALME ? TU SAIS QUOI, LISANNA…  
\- LA FERME, SALE PUTAIN DE CONSTELLATIONNISTE !**

Lisanna dirigea son arme vers Natsu. Il n'avait pas peur. La blanche était désorientée, et Lucy effrayée.

 **\- Si Natsu ne peut pas être avec moi, il ne sera pas avec toi non plus.  
\- Lisanna, j'aime Natsu autant que toi, et pourtant j'ai accepté le fait qu'il t'aie épousée… Mais maintenant, il a fait son choix, et tu n'y peux rien.  
\- Si, blondinette. Je peux le tuer.  
\- Lisanna, si tu voulais me tuer, tu aurais déjà tiré, **répliqua le rose en tentant une approche. **  
\- Ne t'approche pas, Natsu !**

Et le coup partit tout seul. Aucune des trois personnes présentes sur la colline ne bougeait. Lucy, qui s'était précipitée sur Natsu, reçut la balle qui était destinée au rose dans le dos. Son sang coulait. Voilà. Elle allait mourir pour sauver l'homme de sa vie. Elle le regarda. Il la regarda aussi. Ils oublièrent tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Lucy ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter dans le néant, en chuchotant au rose **« Je t'aime ».** Natsu hurla de désespoir.

 **-** **LUCYYYY ! NOOOON !** **  
**

Natsu secouait Lucy de toutes ses forces. Lisanna, qui avait tiré, restait figée. Elle reprit contenance et essaya tant bien que mal une approche, mais sans succès. Natsu porta la blonde dans ses bras, comme une princesse, et il se mit à courir en direction de la guilde, non sans dire à la blanche qu'il la haïssait et qu'elle allait le lui payer. Il était déjà loin quand il entendit un nouveau coup de pistolet. Ne pouvant se résoudre à l'abandonner, il fit demi-tour et alla aussi secourir la blanche. Il courut pendant près d'un quart d'heure. Quinze minutes de stress. Quinze interminables minutes durant lesquelles il dut sentir à plein nez l'odeur du sang de sa blonde, ainsi que celle de Lisanna.

Quinze interminables minutes durant lesquelles il crut qu'il allait mourir. Enfin arrivé devant la bâtisse de Fairy Tail, il explosa la grande porte d'entrée.

 **\- J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !**

* * *

Ca y est ! Natsu a fait son choix. Halala, Lisanna ! Quand même, être égoïste à ce point ! Bon, au moins elle n'a pas eu peur de se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais bon, se tirer une balle, quand même… Faut avoir du courage !

Et toi, blondinette ? Heureuse que Natsu t'ai choisie ?

Oups ! J'oubliais, tu es inconsciente. Zut alors… Je ne devrais pas être aussi méchante avec mes persos, moi… MDR !

Et selon vous, chers lecteurs, que va-t-il se passer ?

Le chapitre 5 sera le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre-ci vous a plu.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ! Nous voilà arrivés à l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je suis ravie de voir que je n'ai pas perdu l'inspiration !

Remerciements à ma Béta-lectrice Caladwen7 qui a eu la patience de lire et corriger mes chapitres, et qui m'a aussi guidée.

 _Dans le chapitre précédent_ _:_

 _Natsu et Lucy étaient sur le point de faire l'amour quand ils ont été interrompus par Lisanna. Après de vagues explications, Lisanna sembla perdre la raison et les menaça avec une arme à feu. Malgré les vaines tentatives de Natsu et Lucy pour raisonner Lisanna, elle tira une balle qui s'est perdue dans le corps de Lucy. Culpabilisant à cause de son acte effroyable, elle se tira une balle aussi…  
_

 **Chapitre 5** **  
**

 _« Ma chère Lucy,_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Cela te fait vingt-quatre ans. Depuis ce qui s'est passé, on a tous cru qu'on allait te perdre. Sept ans. Sept longues années que tu es dans le coma. Sept longues années que je t'écris toujours à cette date. Je me rappelle de ce moment douloureux comme si c'était hier : lorsque Natsu est arrivé dans la guilde, te portant dans ses bras, et Lisanna sur son dos. Il était maculé de sang. De vos sangs. Il était perdu, désespéré. On vous a conduits tous les trois à l'infirmerie, et Jet est allé chercher d'urgence Polyussica. Malgré les soins qui vous ont été donnés, Lisanna n'a pas survécu. Elle s'est éteinte comme une rose dont les pétales s'envolent au gré du vent. Mirajane fut si triste qu'on a vraiment cru qu'elle allait perdre la raison. La pauvre. Revivre une seconde fois cette douleur. Revivre l'enterrement de sa sœur… C'était la première fois que j'ai vu Mira prendre une mission. Le maître ne l'empêcha pas._

 _Mais malgré cela, on a décidé de garder le sourire, de continuer comme avant, pour toi. Il est vrai que la mort de Lisanna nous a tous attristés, mais nous devions continuer à aller de l'avant._

 _Je crois que quelques bonnes nouvelles te feront du bien. Mon amie, je suis enceinte. Oui. De deux mois. Gajeel et moi nous sommes mariés depuis maintenant deux ans et huit mois. Je suis si heureuse ! Je t'en avais parlé dans ma lettre deux ans auparavant, mais comme tu ne t'es pas réveillée, tu n'as pas pu la lire. Je ne perds pourtant pas espoir, je sais que tu es forte. Je me rappelle du jour où j'ai annoncé la nouvelle à Gajeel, tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Il était si surpris !_ __ _Tu sais, notre couple étonne beaucoup de membres de la guilde. Hihi ! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je l'aime. Cet homme est toute ma vie._

 _Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui Gray s'est marié : avec Juvia ! Oui, je te le jure. Je n'y croyais vraiment pas quand il a fait sa déclaration. Lui qui a si souvent repoussé Juvia ! Ce taciturne m'étonnera toujours. Ils ont deux enfants. Deux filles. Yuki et Shiemi. Elles ont cinq et trois ans. Gray se montre si possessif envers les femmes de sa vie que cela devient désespérant à la longue._

 _Erza aussi est mariée, même s'il est vrai que sa relation avec Jellal est vraiment compliquée. Il est toujours recherché par le Conseil, malgré toutes ces années passées. Elle a une petite fille aussi : Lucy. Elle est tellement belle ! Et elle maitrise déjà la magie. Une magie combinant la magie des astres de son père avec la magie de chevalier de sa mère. Erza l'a nommée la magie de la justice des astres. Elle a les cheveux aussi écarlates que sa mère et la même marque que son père sur le visage._

 _Evergreen et Elfman aussi se sont mariés l'an dernier. Elle a su combler la tristesse qui s'emparait de son cœur bestial._

 _En parlant de Elfman, Mirajane sort avec Luxus. Je suis la seule à le savoir, et je partage ce secret avec toi. Comment je le sais ? Eh bien c'est simple : elle rentrait de mission et elle était légèrement blessée. Je voulais aller la voir, quand j'ai entendu des gémissements provenant de l'infirmerie… J'ai entrouvert la porte et je les ai vus ensemble ! Ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils ne m'ont même pas remarquée… Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer la gêne que je ressentais, Lucy ! J'en rigole encore aujourd'hui quand j'y pense…_

 _Et maintenant, je dois te parler de Natsu… Lucy, réveille-toi, je t'en prie. Ainsi, il retrouvera son sourire, sa joie de vivre. Lucy, depuis ce jour fatidique, il n'a plus jamais été le même, et même Happy ne le reconnait plus. Ce jour-là, il avait perdu son amour d'enfance, son ex-femme, et à présent il vit dans la hantise de te perdre à jamais toi aussi. L'amour de sa vie. La dernière fois qu'il est parti en mission, c'était à cause de Erza qui l'avait forcé en l'assommant. Et c'est ce qu'elle fait chaque fois que Gray et Erza veulent l'emmener avec eux pour lui changer les idées, mais c'est en vain. Toi qui connais son appétit de loup, me croiras-tu si je te dis qu'il ne mange presque plus ? Quand il n'est pas en mission, il passe ses journées avec toi, à te parler. Il passe même ses nuits à tes côtés. Les rares fois où il vient dans la grande salle de la guilde pour parler avec Gray, on lit une telle tristesse dans ses yeux… Natsu est fou de toi, et je suis témoin de cet amour._

 _Lucy, j'espère que c'est la dernière lettre que je déposerai sur ta table de chevet, dans cette infirmerie. Je veux que tu te réveilles, que tu portes mon enfant dans tes bras, que tu joues avec Yuki, Shiemi, et la petite Lucy. Je veux voir à nouveau Natsu avec un sourire sincère brillant sur ses lèvres. Je veux voir les étoiles scintiller dans la nuit sombre. Lucy, ne fais pas souffrir Natsu un an de plus : il a déjà trop perdu ! Igneel, Lisanna… Il ne supporterait pas de te perdre, toi aussi. Bats-toi pour vivre, car je sais que tu l'aimes aussi… Quant à moi je serai là, à t'attendre avec Natsu et nos amis, car c'est ça Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes une famille. Et tu fais partie de cette famille. Je ne veux plus t'écrire, car tu dois te réveiller… Nous t'attendons. Et nous t'aimons fort._

 _À bientôt. Ta chère amie Réby »_

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus attachés avec un serre-tête orange déposa son stylo en pleurant, sous le regard attentif de son mari. 

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour déposer sa septième lettre sur la table de chevet d'une constellationniste endormie depuis sept ans. Réby MacGarden se remémora cette nuit horrible… 

* FLASHBACK* 

Réby était en train de lire, comme à son habitude, quand un cri déchira le calme de la salle commune de la guilde.

\- **J'AI BESOIN D'AIDE !**

Tout le monde se dirigea vers les cris assourdissants poussés par Natsu, et tous se figèrent. Il était maculé de sang, tenant Lucy dans ses bras et Lisanna sur son dos. Apparemment, la réconciliation avait viré au drame… Mirajane poussa un hurlement et se précipita vers Natsu pour l'aider.

\- **Jett, va chercher Polyussica** , ordonna Wendy. **Gray, Erza, aidez-moi à les emmener à l'infirmerie.**

La gamine était très directe. Personne, pas même Erza, n'hésita à obéir à ses ordres. Quand elle avait commencé les soins, Wendy les avait congédiés. Natsu faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, intenable. Le Maître de la guilde le regardait faire, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire à part garder le silence et attendre. Lorsque Polyussica arriva, elle prit la place de Wendy. La petite était épuisée. Deux heures. Quatre heures. Les heures passaient très lentement. Enfin, Polyussica sortit de la salle. Sa mine était maussade. Peur. Angoisse. Natsu s'était arrêté, le visage crispé par la peur. 

Polyussica les regarda tous et dit d'une voix blanche, froide… 

**\- Makarov, je suis désolée, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs est décédée…  
** \- **NOOOON, LISANNAAAA** ! hurla Mirajane en se précipitant dans la chambre pour voir sa sœur. La blanche regarda sa petite sœur, dormant pour toujours, le visage serein. **Lis', je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas** … murmura Mirajane.

Polyussica, ferma les yeux et continua malgré elle, ignorant tant bien que mal les lamentations de Mirajane.

\- **Quant à la jeune blonde, j'ai pu déloger la balle. Elle était placée à côté de son cœur.** **Au cours de l'opération, elle a eu une hémorragie interne, mais j'ai réussi à la stopper. Malheureusement, elle est plongée dans un coma profond, et je ne sais pas quand elle va se réveiller.**

Natsu tomba des nues. Une profonde tristesse marqua son visage. Sans dire un mot, il sortit de la guilde. 

* FIN DU FLASHBACK * 

Réby s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie et entra. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir Natsu dormant avec Lucy, la tenant dans ses bras. Réby sourit à cette vue et déposa sa lettre avant de repartir. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger.

Quelques instants plus tard, Lucy remua un peu. Elle sentait qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, blottie dans des draps. Elle sentit aussi une sensation de chaleur, qui lui était familière. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Aveuglée par la lumière, elle les referma instantanément. 

Elle entendit le bruit d'appareils. Elle émergea de son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle était plaquée contre un torse qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille… Depuis quand dormait-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux roses de Natsu. Il semblait fatigué, il avait des cernes et des rides à peines visibles sur son visage. Il semblait fatigué, et beaucoup plus mature. Il avait un peu maigri, aussi. Elle continua de le dévisager, perdue... Elle ne comprenait rien... Comment se faisait-il qu'il semblait plus vieux alors qu'elle l'avait vu hier ? Natsu se réveilla à son tour, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils se regardèrent. Le rose n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle était enfin réveillée… Fou de joie, il embrassa sa belle tendrement, et elle y répondit. Ils finirent par se séparer.

- **Depuis combien de temps, je me suis endormie ? Et Lisanna ? Comment va-t-elle ? Et où suis-je ?**  
\- **Doucement,** dit Natsu en souriant **. Tu es dans l'infirmerie de la guilde… Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras tout en temps et en heure… Pour le moment, repose-toi, je vais prévenir le maître…** finit-il.

Lucy le regarda, abasourdie. Devant son air ahuri, Natsu rit doucement avant de la serrer dans ses bras, inhalant de nouveau l'odeur des cheveux de la blonde. 

La blonde n'insista pas et fatiguée, elle se rendormit. Natsu la regarda un instant. Un sourire sincère s'étala sur son visage. Il resta avec elle un moment, la regardant dormir paisiblement, avant d'aller dans le bureau du maître. 

Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier.  
À bientôt ! 


	6. Chapter 6

BONJOUR A VOUS !  
Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de cette aventure ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard : mon PC m'avait lâchée…  
Remerciements à ma Béta-lectrice Caladwen7.

 _Dans le chapitre précédent_ _:_

 _Nous apprenons par une lettre qu'écrivait Réby MacGarden que Lucy était dans le coma depuis maintenant de nombreuses années… Lucy sortit finalement de son sommeil avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée en compagnie de son homme.  
_  
Ce chapitre se déroulera uniquement du point de vue de Lucy. Attention aux âmes sensibles : il y aura un lemon dans ce chapitre… 

**Chapitre 6**

Je me réveillai doucement ce matin-là. Fatiguée, je sentis autour de moi deux grand bras chauds et musclés m'enlacer. Mes souvenirs revenaient lentement au fil des jours. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais avant le trou noir remontait à cet instant sur la colline avec Natsu et Lisanna. Celle-ci était devenue comme folle, car Natsu avait fait son choix. Il y eut un coup de feu que je pris à la place de Natsu, puis le noir total. Je regardai cette touffe rose et caressai son visage endormi. Qu'il était beau, cet homme. Il se réveilla à son tour et me regarda. Il m'embrassa passionnément.

 **\- Bonjour mon amour,** me salua-t-il. **  
\- Bonjour toi. Tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Avec toi à mes côtés, forcément.  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Je t'aime encore plus.  
**  
Puis on se regarda et se cajola. Oh ! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Natsu et moi sommes ensemble. Ça vous étonne ? Après tout, c'est moi qu'il a choisie, et pas Lisanna. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, mon copain et moi allons nous rendre sur sa tombe aujourd'hui. Oui, je suis au courant de tout. J'ai dû harceler Natsu pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai appris que j'avais dormi pendant sept ans, et que Lisanna s'était suicidée juste après avoir tiré. Les dires de mon homme ont pu être confirmés avec les sept lettres que m'avait laissées Reby. Franchement, vous imaginez dans quel état j'étais ? Je ne savais même pas comment regarder Mirajane en face. Quand Mira avait remarqué que j'étais gênée vis-à-vis d'elle, elle était venue me voir et m'avait réconfortée en me disant que ce n'était pas de ma faute, que sa sœur avait été égoïste… Cette femme est une vraie sainte.

Bon, je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain en évitant d'écraser mon homme, puis je commençai à faire couler l'eau.

\- **Luce, j'vais préparer le petit-déjeuner,** entendis-je au travers la salle de bains **.  
** \- **D'accord,** répondis-je.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sortis de la salle de bains, m'habillai et je rejoignis Natsu dans la cuisine. Il avait préparé du thé, des tartines au chocolat… Ah, Natsu qui cuisine ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je verrais Natsu ainsi, j'aurais bien rigolé ! Après avoir fini de manger, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le cimetière. 

Arrivés à destination, nous stoppâmes devant une magnifique tombe remplie de fleurs. C'était là, la dernière demeure de Lisanna. Bizarrement, je me sentis mal. Après tout, je me retrouvais devant la tombe de mon ex rivale, qui avait utilisé une des pires manières de garder un homme à ses côtés. À cet instant, je regardai Natsu : il était impassible. Son visage ne trahissait aucun sentiment. C'est à cet instant, devant la sépulture de son ex-femme, que je lui demandai :

\- **Dis-moi, Natsu…  
**  
Il me regarda tandis que je continuai de fixer la tombe.

\- **Ne me mens pas. Comment as-tu pris la mort de Lisanna ?  
**  
C'était direct, sans tact. Mais je devais savoir. J'avais la gorge nouée, car sept ans auparavant, il l'aimait aussi. J'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'il en était aujourd'hui. Je voulais savoir si son cœur était complètement à moi, tout comme mon cœur était complètement à lui.

\- **Lucy, regarde-moi s'il te plaît.**

Je le regardai… Eh bien, ça devenait sérieux : Natsu ne m'appelait par mon prénom que si ce qu'il avait à dire était vraiment important…

\- **Il est vrai que la mort de Lisanna m'a beaucoup – énormément – affecté. Je l'aimais, et ce n'est pas un secret pour toi ni pour personne, mais voilà, je l'ai aimée durant toute notre enfance. Puis elle avait disparu à Edolas, et nous à Earthland, on la croyait tous morte. Et puis tu es rentrée dans ma vie. Au début, toi et moi ce n'était que de simplement échanges entre camarades. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ce n'était pas un amour amical. Non, bien au contraire. Et puis Lisanna est revenue. Bien sûr, j'étais heureux de la revoir, de rire de nouveau avec elle… Mais voilà, c'était tout. Puis il s'est passé les évènements que tu connais, et elle s'est tirée dessus. Et toi… Ma princesse… Ma Luce… Je veux plus que cela se reproduise ! Ces dernières années ont été les pires de ma vie, tu me manquais affreusement…  
** \- **Natsu,** le coupai-je **, je suis désolée de t'avoir posé cette question…** sanglotai-je. **  
**- **Luce, il y a une phrase qui dit « Ce n'est pas en comptant les étoiles qu'on décrochera la lune ». Mais moi, j'ai décroché la lune sans avoir besoin de compter les étoiles. Je t'aime.  
** \- **Je t'aime.**

 ****Et la Salamandre m'embrassa. Je répondis sauvagement à son baiser. Oh oui, j'aimais qu'il m'embrasse, j'aimais quand il me touchait. Nous nous séparâmes, et je déposai le bouquet de roses blanches sur la tombe de Lis'. Nous repartîmes. Je me dirigeai vers mon appartement tandis que Natsu, lui, allait à la guilde.

Arrivée à destination, je sentis une présence. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma chambre, pensant que Natsu était encore entré par la fenêtre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis qui était là ! Je n'arrivais pas à respirer tant j'étais stupéfaite. Non. Je devenais folle. C'était la seule explication.  
 **  
**- **Ce n'est pas possible !  
** \- **Bonjour Lucy,** me salua l'étrangère **.  
** \- **C'est impossible… Tu es… m…**

Puis ce fut le trou noir.

Je me réveillai quelques instants plus tard, sûre et certaine que j'avais rêvé. Mais non. Mon cauchemar était bien là : Lisanna Strauss.

Elle me scrutait du regard, cherchant sans doute à connaître le fond de mes pensées. La blanche soupira.  
 **  
**- **Ça doit te faire tout drôle de me voir ici alors que je suis sensée être morte, n'est-ce pas ?  
** \- **Non, tu crois ?** ironisai-je. **Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, mais qu'est-ce que…  
** \- **Lucy, s'il te plait, laisse-moi parler.** Elle inspira longuement. **Si je suis en vie, c'est grâce à Polyussica. Lorsqu'elle a retiré la balle qui était logée en moi, j'étais en vie, mais je n'avais pas la volonté de vivre… sans lui. J'ai donc demandé à la guérisseuse de m'administrer une drogue assez puissante pour me laisser dans un état de sommeil, faisant croire que j'étais morte. Les seules personnes à savoir que je suis en vie sont le maître, la guérisseuse et Mira.  
Je suis venue te voir, au risque d'être découverte, car je me sens beaucoup trop coupable de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai voulu tuer quelqu'un, Lucy ! **

Des larmes perlaient autour de ses yeux. Elle me faisait de la peine.

\- **Il est trop tard pour te repentir,** répondis-je d'une voix étonnamment froide **. Et ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tu dois t'excuser, mais auprès de mon homme.  
** \- **Je sais que tu as de la rancune, qui n'en aurait pas après ce que j'ai fait ? Mais je savais…  
** \- **Il est inutile de ressasser le passé,** la coupai-je. **Maintenant, si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, je te prierais de bien vouloir t'en aller de chez moi.**

 ****Elle me regarda, déçue. Non mais elle s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que je lui pardonne ? Comment pouvait-elle y croire ?

Bref, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain et en ressortis vingt minutes plus tard. Je m'habillai et je sortis de mon appartement pour me diriger vers la guilde. Je ne voulais pas rester chez moi. J'avais peur. Peur que tout recommence de nouveau. Arrivée devant la bâtisse, j'ouvris la porte et me dirigeai vers le bar. Croisant le regard de Mira, je lui fis signe de venir me rejoindre.  
 **  
**- **Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que Lisanna était en vie ?**

 **Mira était étonnée que je lui pose subitements cette question. Normal, qui ne le serait pas à sa place.**

 **Comment le sais-tu ? Je veux dire, comment...**

 **Ta soeur est venu me voir et on a parlé, elle m'a demandé pardon mais j'ai pas accepté, je n'est pas pu. Alors pourquoi ?**

 **Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne veux pas la voir faire souffrir d'autres est ma sœur, certes, mais son comportement a été déplorable. Je l'aime, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses actes passés. Alors pour le bien de tous, nous avons décidé avec le Maitre de la bannir.  
**

Je perçus une immense tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Cela me faisait mal. 

\- **Je suis désolée pour toi, Mira.  
** \- **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais, c'est normal. Tu as eu peur en la voyant, je suppose ? Bien sûr : qui ne le serait pas à ta place,** me sourit-elle. **Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garde un œil sur elle. Maintenant va rejoindre notre Salamandre !**

Elle voulait me le cacher, mais j'ai vu ses larmes. Je me retournai donc et me dirigeai vers la table où était mon compagnon, perdue dans mes pensées. Natsu le remarqua et me chuchota à l'oreille : « J'ai tout entendu, et ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne nous séparera plus jamais. Je t'aime. » je sentis la colère dans sa voix.Je le regardai, les yeux attendris, et le serrai contre moi. Nous nous embrassâmes langoureusement.

Natsu me plaqua contre le mur de mon appartement, et tout en m'embrassant il ferma la porte avec son pied. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir à la guilde, tant on s'embrassait et se caressait. On ne s'attarda donc pas très longtemps sur place. Natsu me porta jusqu'à la chambre et me jeta sur le lit. Sans que j'ai eu le temps de lui montrer ma frustration, il s'installa au-dessus de moi à califourchon et m'embrassa passionnément. Il déchira mes vêtements, ne me laissant que mes dessous noirs. Quel sauvage ! Entre deux baisers, je lui chuchotai :

 **J'ai tellement eu envie… de toi.**

 **Moi aussi.**

En effet, depuis qu'on s'était mis officiellement ensemble, on n'avait pas fait l'amour. Ce n'était pas notre première fois à nous deux, mais je pense qu'il ne voulait pas me brusquer à cause des évènements passés. Il abandonna ma bouche et se dirigea vers mes seins. Mon soutien-gorge en moins (je ne sais pas comment), il s'amusait avec mes seins, m'arrachant de vrais gémissements à lui en faire perdre la tête. Retournant la situation à mon avantage, j'étais maintenant assise sur lui, sentant sa fierté contre mon intimité, séparée par nos derniers sous-vêtements. Je ne me suis même pas rendue compte à quel moment il s'était déshabillé ! Qu'est-ce que Natsu me plaisait. Je bougeai sensuellement sur lui et je regardai son visage magnifique déformé par le plaisir. Me tenant les hanches, mon rosé m'accompagnait dans mes mouvements puis, n'y tenant plus, il déchira ma culotte. Avec toutes les difficultés du monde, je retirai son boxer et laissai lentement sa verge me pénétrer. Puis je repris ma danse sensuelle, lui faisant tourner la tête. Pour pimenter le jeu, je me mis à caresser mes seins. À ce moment-là, il commença des va-et-vient m'arrachant des gémissements qui s'accentuaient au fur et à mesure que Natsu augmentait le rythme. Puis il reprit son rôle de dominant, m'allongeant sous lui, et continua de me pénétrer sauvagement. Enfin nous arrivâmes ensemble au septième ciel, criant le nom de chacun. Il sortit alors de moi, hors d'haleine, et s'allongea à mes côtés. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement.  
 **  
\- Tu sais, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment d'en parler, mais...  
\- Ce que tu as à me dire la concerne ? **demandai-je, sentant la fatigue me gagner. **  
\- Oui.  
\- Je t'écoute alors, **répondis-je ne prenant pas la peine de cacher ma jalousie. ****

Surtout quand on sait que Lisanna n'était pas morte. Franchement, quelle manipulatrice !

 **\- Ce n'est rien de grave,** rit Natsu devant mon attitude. **C'est juste que je veux que tu saches pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais touchée, même quand l'envie était là : parce que je t'aime, et que son sort n'était pas suffisant pour me tromper jusqu'à ce point.  
\- Moi, je ne t'aime pas. **Je ris devant la tête qu'il fit. **Je suis folle de toi !**

Et je l'embrassai passionnément. 

Je vous épargne le reste de notre nuit torride !

 ****Voilà, la fiction est terminée.  
 **  
**Elle vous a plu ? J'ai en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. :-) **  
**

À bientôt pour ma prochaine fiction ! Avant-première : ce sera un Juvia x Gray, mesdames et messieurs ! Et l'histoire se passera en notre ère.


End file.
